One Piece!
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: "Ow T T, okay, okay I wanted to know if you possibly wanted to join our crew?" BAM! "OH! You alright!" Come along with the Puffs and Ruffs as they travel the seas in search of the One Piece! With the help of their new friends nothing is impossible...or is it? (Originally started this but lost inspiration so im starting a brand new one!) Original pairings! And a couple of OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! How's life? Huh, huh? No? Nothing? Okay lol but anyway I here with a new one piece story after Ayumi made start a new one. I know I started one before but I suddenly lost the motivation to do it and then she was like just do another then I thought yeah I'll start over but just leave them as it so yeah and now I'm sad because my computer wanted to be an ass and freeze up on me when I had the full chapter of Fairy Tail written and when I closed it it was supposed to open back up and it didn't and I lost I that had work so now, im sad and wanna ball up in a corner T_T okay I'm going now I'm going!**

~!~!~!~!~

It was a bright and sunny day and children were happily laughing and running around playing games and chasing one another around the village. Nothing much ever happened besides a small crime here or there from foreign people from different islands. But today was different. She just knew it was! Sixteen year old Ayumi Nelia was helping her mom do the daily chores for the household like every other day when an alarming shout was heard near the shores.

"Run! Hide! Pirates! Pirates!" Pirates were something you rarely heard about around these waters so the villagers were surprised but none the less aware of the situation. Ayumi's mother rushed her insides and shut every door and window to their home while also locking them. Silence ran through the streets of the village until more shouts rose.

"Hey, anybody here?! We heard someone yelling pirates so we know you're here! Plus we'd like to buy some food!" Ayumi was curious as to who these people are. She's always heard about Pirates and was told never to get anywhere near them growing up but now, she was actually experiencing the exact situation. She ran upstairs to her room where her window was still open. She crept over and peeked out to see four boys standing just below her window.

One of the boys just so happened to have looked up and catch a glimpse of her watching them.

"Hey you!" She gasped and ducked back down into her window. The only thoughts running through her head was the fact that she let herself get seen and now she possibly just endangered the entire village. Great going Ayumi, nice!

She sat up slowly and turned to look out the window and see if they were there still when she came face to face with one of them. He has messy navy blue hair with bangs that covers his ocean blue eyes slightly and a small blush dusted his cheeks, as did hers. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed and she basically looked like a dear in headlights. The two just remained there in silence. It seemed like neither one of the two could form any words until one of the other pirate boys shouted up at the two.

"Rin! Did you find anything yet?!" Rin was still in a trace until he felt something crash into the back of his head. He growled and glared down at the other three before flipping them off.

"What do you want Butch?"

"I said did you find anything you asswipe!" Rin glanced back at the girl before shaking his head and jumping back down to the boardwalk. Brick gave him an unsure look while crossing his arms.

"You sure about that Rin because I believe I heard you yell 'hey you' and jump up to that there window." A small blush dusted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his next sheepishly.

"Oh that, um you see I saw uh…a squirrel…" Boomer gave him a blank look.

"A squirrel? Really Rin?"

"Hey those are legit man eaters man!" Brick rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the middle of the town with his brothers not too far behind. Rin couldn't help but stop and stare back up at the window where he first met the girl.

'_I wonder who she is…' _Shrugging off the thought, Rin ran to catch up with his friends before he possibly caused any trouble for the girl. When he joined the others, they were already huddled in a circle forming a plan.

"So first, Boomer I want you to go find any type of food shop around here and get food while Butch here goes and finds ammo here for the cannons." The two nodded and ran off in opposite directions.

"Rin I want you to go and find anything that could possibly be useful." He smirked and nodded none the less and took off back towards the shore.

~!~!~!~

"Oh my gosh, what was I doing? I could have gotten myself killed or kidnapped or even endanger the other villagers!"

"Wow you sure do rant on a lot…" She nearly jumped out of her skin and whipped around to see the boy from earlier.

"Oh hi there! I'm Ayumi and it's nice to meet you sopleasedonthurtme!" She drew back and watched him with one eye to see what he'd do next but was shocked to see him plop down on her bed.

"Nah, not really my style…" She sweat dropped and paced slightly around her room until her mother's voice broke her concentration.

"Honey are you alright?" She could hear her footsteps traveling up the stairs. She frantically tried to cover up the fact that a pirate saw her _AND_ was lounging around her room.

"Oh no don't come in! I mean…um…I'M NOT DECENT!" Ayumi grabbed one of the curtains hanging on her window and threw it over her head as if she were a ghost. She heard shuffling outside her door and she ran over and quickly locked her door.

"Ayumi can you open the door?"

"Ehh sorry, me no speak Espanola!"

"I swear what am I going to do with you sometimes? Okay fine, but be careful…there are pirates running around out there. Damn hooligans." Rin shot up at the mention of the word and started making his way over to the door ready to pounce on her mom but Ayumi grabbed ahold of his arm and held him back before he broke his cover.

"Hey, do you mind explaining to me why you're in my room in the first place?" Rin stopped his mind rampage for moment and placed a finger on his chin.

"Oh yeah that's a good question huh? Ayumi glared at him before smacking him upside the head.

"Ow T_T, okay, okay I wanted to know if you possibly wanted to join our crew? BAM!

"OH SHIT! You alright?!"

~!~!~!~!~

**There's the first chapter of one piece! I hope guys like it and favorite, review, shave a squirrel, and/or possibly chase a pig. Lol. Anyway review and tell me what you think about it!**

_**#Sagittarius! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's my next chapter! Of One Piece! …I don't know what else to say… Fine end of disclaimer, on to the chapter!**

~~~0~~~

"Yo, wake up! You didn't die did you?" Ayumi finally started coming to. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was only a few inches away from Rin's face. A blush started crawling up her neck and began spreading to her cheeks.

"Hey you okay, your face is kinda red." He placed his hand on her forehead causing her to blush even more. She sat up quickly almost hitting him in the forehead in the process. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to the intruder.

"Okay, no point in freaking Ayumi, people get asked to join pirate crews it's no big deal." Rin was casually lounging on her bed watching her pace back and forth yet again.

"You _can_ say no if you want to, it's just a question…" Ayumi stopped and thought for a moment.

'_He's right, no point in stressing over a simple question, either yes or no.'_

"Well I-"

"Ayumi, I know I hear another voice in there! I'm coming in!" Both teens began to panic. Ayumi started running around the room trying to find a place to hide the pirate boy when her mother burst in through the door.

"Okay where is he?!" Ayumi sat in her chair at her desk and gave her mom a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Her mom narrowed her eyes at her and walked around the room trying to find out what it was that she was hearing. Ayumi glanced around herself to see where Rin could have been hiding and a look of horror came across her face. She saw Rin standing near the window with a lamp shade on his head. That wasn't the worst part, no, what made it terrible but funny was the fact that he was hitting an Egyptian pose along with it.

'_You ass!'_

Ayumi watched her mother continue to scope out her room while praying that she didn't notice him. After another minute or so her mother started making her way towards the door.

"You clear, for now. Oh, and nice lamp sweetie." And with that she closed the door behind her. Ayumi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She then marched over to Rin who was still stuck in the same pose and snatched the lamp shade from over his head.

"What is wrong with you!?" He shrugged.

"I'm hungry…" She sweat dropped.

"We're not talking about your stomach here! We're on the fact that you almost got caught by my mom." Rin grinned.

"But I didn't. And she thought I was awesome too!" She gave him a look and placed her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but do a once over on her. Her light brown curly hair was simply beautiful and her teal eyes just sparkled with excitement.

"I see you're different." She was taken back and a small blush was on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Rin leaned in towards her face as if trying to find something.

"I can see you're all eyes for adventure but you're trying to run away from it, why is that?" Ayumi didn't really have a clue what he was talking about or if she did she didn't want to understand it.

"I-I don't know what you're saying." Rin frowned. He noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him. He grabbed her chin and made her look him straight in the eye. She tried to defy him, he could tell that. After a few moments she gave in.

"Okay fine, a friend of mine left to be a pirate and I haven't seen her since okay!" He smirked.

"See now was that so hard? And really, just cause you haven't seen them in a while?" Ayumi glared at him.

"That was seven years ago and she said she'd be back in a year." He was somewhat surprised.

"Oh I see." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't see how that is keeping you from the seas." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't even know if she's dead or alive and…I'm worried I may not find her or die trying." Rin nodded in approval. Then an idea struck him. He grabbed Ayumi by her waist throwing her over his shoulder and started making his way over to the window.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Her mother burst in through the door and finally caught the two teens.

"I knew a pirate was hiding in here and what are you doing with my daughter?!" Ayumi was shocked and somewhat terrified while Rin was excited. His adrenaline was pumping and he was ready for some action.

"Oh we're gonna go have sex and party on our pirate ship while fighting against the world government." Both Ayumi and her mom had their jaws dropped at what the boy said. Without another moment's notice Rin jumped throw the window down towards the town square.

"Bring me my daughter back! Help! Help! The pirates are kidnapping me daughter!" Just then doors to all the homes burst open to angry villagers. They all carried pitch forks and torches and were running towards them. Rin smirked as Ayumi began pounding on his back telling him to put her down.

"Not now babe."

"IM NOT YOUR BABE!" Rin started running towards the shore with the angry mob not too far on his tail. He darted up and down the village streets making sharp left and rights until he shot down an alley where they couldn't find them. They watched the village folk run past the alley still yelling for the hooligans to let go of Ayumi. After they left Rin finally put the girl down.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hey I was trying to-"

"That was AWESOME!" Rin was slightly confused. First she threatened him and tried to get him to let her go and leave her and now she's saying that being chased by and angry mob was fun?

"You're weird I hope you know that."

"Shut up, jerk." He turned around to face her.

"What did you call me?" She smirked and he glared.

"I didn't stutter jerkidy jerk jerk jerk!" He calmly made his way towards her while she eased backwards trying to contain her laughter. When her back hit the wall he was only a few inches away from her face.

"What's so damn funny?" Rin started placing his hands on both sides of her head on the wall. She tried to contain her giggling as he inched closer towards her. Just as they were only mere centimeters away they were suddenly interrupted.

"What. The fuck Rin. You going around picking up girls and didn't even invite me? You fake!" Rin let out a chuckle as Ayumi started blushing.

"Oh and I'm only giving you two an hour so you better hurry up because we won't hesitate to leave your ass." Both teens began blushing madly as Butch walked away laughing.

"I-is that your f-friend?" Rin groaned.

"More like an idiot." She began giggling again just as he remembered what was happening before they were rudely interrupted. He leaned down and caught her off guard with his kiss. It started out slow and sweet and eventually turned heated and passionate. When they pulled away they were breathing heavy. He leaned his forehead on hers and stared down into her eyes.

"Well we still got an hour t-"

"WHAT?! I am not having sex with you, you can forget about that!" Rin simply fell out laughing.

"Look at your face! Hahaha!" He was pointing at her now red face and rolling around on the ground. Ayumi walked over towards the entrance of the alley and looked to see if there was anyone snooping around. Once she saw the coast was clear then she motioned for him to get up and continue moving.

They both ran back to her house and noticed her mother wasn't home. She ran up towards her room and started packing her clothes into suitcases.

"So I'll take that as a yes that you're coming with us." She smiled to herself.

"Sure, why not?" As she continued to pack, she didn't notice Rin snooping through one of her drawers until she saw him take out one of her bras and started fiddling with it. He smirked as she snatched it out of his hands and stuffed it in her suitcase. They both started making their way downstairs and were shocked to come face to face with her mom.

"Ayumi, y-you're leaving? To become a filthy p-pirate?" She was on the brink of tears seeing her only daughter leave her for the dangerous seas. Ayumi looked disappointed as well, but Rin…he was taken back.

"Hey all pirates aint filthy, I wash thank you…every day." Ayumi rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way.

"Mom, I know this has to be hard on you, but…I-it's something that I want to do. I don't just want to…to stay here my whole life. I want to go explore the world," Her mother opened her mouth to say something but she cut her off, "Yeah I know there's going to be dangerous people out there trying to kill me, b-but…i-if it comes to that…t-t-then I can at least die doing something I love." Her mom was crying at this point, but with a smile on her face.

"You know you're just like how your father was, along with your little friend. I can see both of them inside of you." Ayumi smiled and gave her mom one last hug goodbye before setting off for her adventure. She turned to Rin and saw he was crying but trying not to show it, and failed miserably.

"I'm not crying, I told myself I wouldn't cry…" Both Ayumi and her mom sweat dropped before she grabbed Rin by the wrist and started dragging him down towards the boy's ship. As the made their way down the walkway they came across the angry mob once again, along with Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Yo Rin, I see you found a friend." Boomer said while running with a giant sack on his back. Brick, who was ahead of everyone else, looked back to see who Boomer was talking about.

"Really Rin, you go inviting people to join the crew without even giving a proper introduction." Rin rolled his eyes and sped up his pace seeing the mob gain speed as well.

"Ugh fine, the idiot, the leader, the moron…meet Ayumi."

"Hey, I don't appreciate that name!"

"Too bad, suck it up princess." Ayumi couldn't help but laugh. Butch growled as he struggled to keep a grip on the two large boxes full of ammo.

"Brick what were you even doing the entire time we were on here?" Brick glanced back at Rin and smirked while holding up a bunch maps.

"Just doing some 'research'." Boomer smirked himself.

"Nice! Wait do you know how to read those anyway?" Brick paled slightly.

"Not one clue Boom." Butch groaned.

"Nice one Brick just nice."

"Shut it muscle head and keep running." The five of them were upon the ship. They all climbed on as fast as they could and set the sail while raising the anchor. The mob of people stood at the shore line still yelling and cursing and waving their pitch forks and torches. Ayumi leaned over the side of the ship watching her used to be home disappear beyond the horizon. When she got up and turned around she saw all four boys staring at her. Only three with slight confusion and interest.

"What?"

"Do you know how to navigate using these maps?" Brick asked holding up a few to her. She took them and looked over them.

"Yeah this is easy, this is child's play." The three high fived just as Rin threw his arm around her.

"See isn't she awesome? Now ONWARD MY CHILDREN!" The four other teens simply stared at him with a 'really' look before steering off on towards their next island.

~~~0~~~

**And there's the finished chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Read and tell me what you think!**

_**#Sagittarius!**_


End file.
